Alcurnia
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Si hay algo que Astoria nunca va a permitir, es que algo arruine su alcurnia. Y Angelina Jhones, definitivamente lo hace. Rating por agresiones Femslash Reto Homofobia de crackandroll R


Alcurnia

Astoria Greengrass sabía que había ciertas cosas que siempre le estarían negadas a una señorita sangre pura de clase alta. Dentro de ellas, había algunas que siempre podían encubrirse unos a otros y permanecer como un secreto gritado a voces dentro de la cerrada comunidad. Pero también había, entre ellos, pecados inadmisibles, estigmas de fuego imborrables, cánceres que podían provocar la enfermedad del grupo social desde su mismo núcleo. Y quien se atreviera a cometer alguno de esos pecados, sería irremediablemente excluido del círculo, cubriendo su cabeza de deshonra.

Astoria había nacido y se había criado envuelta en la maraña falaz de esos prejuicios. Los había incorporado por los cinco sentidos, los había adoptado como una segunda piel y un lóbulo accesorio de su cerebro. No hablaba, no actuaba y casi hasta no respiraba sin pensar antes en ellos.

Por eso, aquella mañana en que despertó con una resaca feroz, desnuda al lado de una muchacha de tez morena, cuyo nombre, por cierto, era incapaz de recordar, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas- y no eran efectos residuos del alcohol. Ella- cuna de alta alcurnia, antepasados de sangre limpia remontables hasta el propio Salazar Slytherin, prometida de un Malfoy, y dueña de los modales más correctos y las formas más exquisitas que se pudieran desear-, Astoria Greengrass, no podía haber cometido _semejante error._

No pudo evitar que se le escapara una mueca de asco cuando la muchacha se volteó en la cama, provocando que los rizos se le corrieran del rostro, y Astoria pudo reconocer a una Gryffindor cinco años mayor que ella. Por supuesto, para que el castigo divino fuera implacable, debía ser completo y terrible. No bastaba con que hubiera sido otra mujer- lo cual, según las enseñanzas de Astoria, era suficientemente malo _per se-, _también tenía que ser Gryffindor. Astoria desconocía la condición de sangre de su familia, y prefería no saberla, porque hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego porque era mínimamente mestiza, y no quería un motivo más que la tentara a dejarse llevar por el suicidio.

Mientras se vestía entre tropezones e insultos mal murmurados, decidió que no era mejor no despertarla. Aquel contacto hubiera significado una clase de intimidad, y Astoria quería evitar aquello a toda costa. Que se despertar por la fuerza de su pensamiento, que la declaraba como indeseada, ajena y hostil en aquella cama, en aquella casa y en aquella vida.

---------------------------

Cuando Angelina Johnson se despertó aquella mañana, tardó apenas unos instantes en recordar donde se suponía que estaba, pero en cuanto lo hizo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin lugar a ninguna duda, había sido una de las mejores noches de los últimos tiempos- por no sonar osada y decir de _su vida. _

No pudo evitar el mal presentimiento cuando vio que Astoria no estaba acostada a su lado y que, aún peor, se había vestido- ya que su ropa no estaba en el suelo, donde Angelina se había ocupado de dejarla. _Eso no podía significar nada bueno. _La morena decidió seguir su ejemplo y se vistió en silencio antes de pasar al cuarto siguiente.

Dos o tres habitaciones después, encontró a Astoria en la cocina en perfecto estado de serenidad, tomando un café. Angelina sonrió y dio un paso tambaleante en su dirección, pero se detuvo ante la mirada helada que le dirigió la rubia. Se quedó parada, rígida pero a la vez temblorosa mientras la otra mujer dirigía su mirada desde sus ojos hasta un reloj que colgaba de la pared.

- Son las diez y media. Tienes cinco minutos para salir de mi casa.

A Angelina se le fue el alma a los pies mientras luchaba por ser completamente consciente de lo que la rubia acababa de decirle. Por supuesto que no había esperado un lecho de rosas ni una bienvenida con champagne, pero luego de una noche de- ¡vamos!- sexo desenfrenado, hubiera esperado, si, un saludo algo más cordial. O como mucho, avergonzado. Pero, decididamente, no amenazante y ofendido. ¿Es que acaso esa muchachita no se había enterado que en la cama se necesitan dos?

- _¿Qué?_

- Que te quiero fuera de mi casa. Y mejor temprano que tarde. Así empiezo a desinfectar cuanto antes.

Angelina sintió que, lentamente, la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Bien, Astoria Greengrass la ponía- _y cómo la ponía-_, pero no por eso iba a permitir que pisoteara su dignidad. Atrás había quedado el tiempo en que consideraba su sexualidad como un defecto y una debilidad, y permitía que otros la humillaran por ella.

- _Eres una cobarde de mierda__._

A Astoria se le pusieron los ojos como platos. ¿Así que esa mujer _libidinosa_ no sólo había tratado de _pervertirla_, sino que encima se atrevía a insultarla, y en su propia casa? ¿Pero quién se creía que era? _¿Acaso no sabía con quien estaba hablando?_

- Mira, _invertida_, no voy a permitir que…

Angelina no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada amarga e irónica.

- ¿Invertida? _¿Invertida?_ Tal vez, pero bien orgullosa de ello. Y creo que ayer por la noche no opinabas lo mismo. De hecho… ¿sabes? _Hacía tiempo que no hacía gemir tanto a una mujer. _Además, ¿te olvidas que no sólo yo me acosté anoche con otra mujer? Porque…

Astoria se puso de pie. Estaba tan furiosa que temblaba.

- Mira, Johnson…

- _Johnson,_ nada. Ayer me llamabas de otro modo…

- ¡Basta! ¡Te quiero fuera! ¡AHORA!

Angelina alzó la barbilla, desafiante y orgullosa.

- Y me tendrás fuera. No pienso pasar un solo segundo más en esta maldita casa sangre limpia. Me da asco. Pienso volver a donde sea posible respirar aire puro. .

- _Por mi puedes irte al infierno_.- Murmuró la rubia, con los dientes apretados.

Angelina ni siquiera se preocupó por volver al cuarto a buscar el abrigo que se había dejado. Se acercó a la puerta manteniendo la pose altiva y digna. Recién cuando tomó el picaporte, volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que eres asquerosamente homosexual. Tan homosexual, que hasta a mi me asombras. Y serías una amante espléndida. Tienes las manos más habilidosas que he visto en mi vida, y eso que he visto muchas, y todo sin experiencia. _¡Pero tenías que dejarte dominar por esos malditos prejuicios sangre limpia! _

Luego de haberle cerrado la puerta a Angelina en plena nariz, Astoria se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. La duda no podía estar comenzando a carcomerla en aquel preciso instante. A ella no le gustaban las mujeres… _¿o si?_

---------------------------

Aquella noche, mientras se emborrachaba con Katie y Alicia en el ritual semanal obligatorio para purgar penas, Angelina no pudo evitar que se le escaparan dos o tres lágrimas en honor de Astoria Greengrass. Aquella mujer le había gustado desde siempre, desde los tiempos de Hogwarts- pese a que la última vez que se habían visto, Astoria era apenas una chiquilla escuálida- y Angelina había tenido la ilusión de presentir en ella algo diferente, algo innovador, algo fresco, algo personal. Había tenido la ilusión de encontrar en ella a una mujer capaz de desafiar el canon familiar. Pero había sido, precisamente, una ilusión. Por mucho empeño que Angelina pusiera, Astoria era de _alcurnia,_ y eso implicaba que tenía ciertas ideas que no se podían cambiar.

Porque Angelina era perfectamente consciente de que el dilema de Astoria no era con ella- Angelina- ni consigo misma. El dilema de Astoria era con su mente, con su tradición, con su familia, _con sus malditos condenados prejuicios. _

Angelina era consciente de que contra eso, ella no podía luchar. E intentar hacerlo sólo le acarrearía penas y dolores innecesarios. Además, aunque le doliera admitirlo, la rubia le gustaba completa, con todo y prejuicios, y especialmente la alta cuna. Por eso, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello suave de Alicia, no pudo evitar murmurar:

- _Lo más triste de todo es que lo volvería a hacer._


End file.
